1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to cutting machine, and more particularly to a cutting machine with built-in miter cutting feature which is adjusted accommodate cutting work in at an angle or a bevel for precision cutting on materials such as ceramic tile, marble, and the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawing, a conventional cutting machine as illustrated is commonly used in the construction industry for shaping and cutting materials such as ceramic tile, marble, cranite, and natural stone. The conventional cutting machine comprises a cutting table 11 supported on a table frame 12, with legs 171 and a cutting head 13 overhanging the cutting table 11 with a circular saw blade 14 which is powered by an electric motor 15. The electric motor 15 is directly mounted on the cutting head 13 for driving the saw blade 14 to rotate through a transmission means 16.
Conventionally, the saw blade 14 is rigidly installed perpendicularly to the cutting table 11 so that when a work piece is placed horizontally to the cutting table 11 for cutting or shaping, the work piece will be cut and has a right angled cutting edge. If a user wants to have a bevel cut on the work piece, the user must inclinedly support the work piece to adjust a slanted angle with respect to the saw blade 14 by himself.
Some cutting machines provide a 30.degree. to 45.degree. miter block to inclinedly support the work piece so that the vertical saw blade can be positioned to the work piece at a slanted angle in order to provide a bevel cut on the work piece. However, the angle of the work piece to be lifted up is limited by the size of miter block. Sometime, when the miter block fails to correctly place in position, an uneven bevel cut may happen or a permanent damage may be caused to the work piece. In general, the work piece to be cut for installation needs to be placed up side down for proper angle cutting, that may cause chipping at the work piece's cutting edge.